Strawberry Witch
by Menacing Terror
Summary: As the mother dies in a tragedy, there was a new life reborn. But the one it came from was a powerful witch, said to destroy many lives. But simply the girl wasn't aware of that, till she met a man... What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone, I wanted something with a supernatural character, I am as you can tell a simmer, and a hopeless romantic, also I watched wicked so I got the idea of adding a witch, but not with the green skin :P**

**Well here we go! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Fire**

* * *

"A_ simple candle lit, lights the path before you."_

Who trusts' a witches words? Well, in the woeful woods lie's a witch's hut deep in the wood's resting at the heart of it. Many citizens dared to trespass on to the witchs' territory; but that'll explain a lot missing.

**But who knew that the witch, raised it's own child?**

. Lets begin the story, of the newborn witch.

* * *

_Strawberry Witch_

* * *

The storm was brewing outside, the grey clouds started letting out a roar of thunder. As sweet and blissful, was the newborn witch she was outside the house. Know, she was lonely,

She was only 13 when her mother died, she spends her time in the hut, innocent it maybe, but she was bestowed the power's her mother once had.

It was her 14 birthday, today the day when her mother died. What was the name of the lonesome girl? It was Amu Hinamori, newborn witch of the woeful wood's. Her mother was named Midori Hinamori, and the father was unknown. Amu thinks badly of father, since Midori was left with Her

"Mommy," Amu's pure innocent voice cried. Looking at the grave before her, it was a settle displacement: with flower's of all kind, a medium sized rock etched the name, _'Midori Hinamori, Dear mother' _ and a candle lit on the side. "If only I had the power to resurrect, you." Amu whispered, her tears streaming themselves down her face.

"Vistus Callum." Amu chanted, it ment 'Rest in Peace'. (A/N I made up my own language. Success!) The rain pelting her pink hair, she continued to stare at the grave. She then lifted her head, looking at the sky. She sighed, and walked to the door of the hut, twisted the door knob and entered. She sat on the leather chair, her mother always sat on; it was dark brown, a table cloth placed gently on the arm rest, and dark wood, embracing the cushions.

There was a loud boom, which scared the lonely pinkette. The candles went out, the whole hut was dark, but the pinkette tears blurred her vision, though it was still visible - she didn't mind at all.

After a few minutes of lamenting moments, the pinkette soon fell in to a deep slumber.

* * *

_"Sunrise, shines the world; but darken's the soul"_

The sunlight torn apart the sleeping pinkette to awakening, moaning and groaning she began. Her hair all poofed, her eye's blood-shot red, her pale skin as pale, as a vampire; you could tell she was crying.

The lonely witch simply brung herself off the bed, and walked in her own bedroom. Her room was a mess, a massive amount of grimoires, spell books, and different herbs, also oil's everywhere. But suddenly, she heard sudden thuds coming from the front entrance.

_Thud Thud_

Amu was jumped in fright. She thought it was a rat crashing itself, but the sound was even more louder, and she could here angry men yelling outside.

_Pound_ _Pound_

**"Hey, Wicked witch. We know you're in there come out KNOW!"**

It sounded like an angry mob waiting. They obviously wanted to kill Midori.

**"TO THE BACK!"**

It was a mature man that said that. Then they were making their way to the back. Amu's heart started to race. Then she chanted.

"Astus Mcullum." _'wind here my call, come forth to vanquish the one who target me. Mote it be!'_ A wind spell, Chapter 8: Index: 7 Section: 4.

The vanquishing spell. What Amu just chanted, was one of the intermediate spell's she found in one of her mothers' books.

It's been commenced, the wind was gusting around and around, the thudding and screaming, was replaced by peace and serenity.

"..I'm sorry.." Amu whispered, sitting on the ground lifting her legs body height, and hugging her legs. She started to rock herself back and forth, feeling mentally ill, her eyes widened thinking what she has done.

Then she smelt,...smoke... The smoke lingering from coast to coast.. Amu's eyes widened.

"..how..?" Amu was frightened, also confused. How could the smoke linger through the air? As Amu, following the trail of smoke.. Coughing and hacking, as the smoke make its way in her immune system.

All she saw was... The grave was on fire, her eyes widened, shocked And frightened she felt as before. Her mother was on fire...

"Astus Lament! Astus Lament!" Amu kept chanting, her hands placed together as she said. Chapter: 4 Index: 34 Section: 13.

A rain spell... It was not dechipered, but she kept chanteimg. But her power's never activated, it failed.

The scorching fire grew itself, and made its way to the hut. She looked everywhere, everywhere to put out the fire, as she turned herself, she saw a person.

"What did you do!" Amu shouted, looking at the person a distance from her. All she could see was short sienna brown hair and a simple green jacket, also dark jeans.

"All I did was light a flask." The person shouted, he Sounded happy. The flame then grew, to the tip of the roof it sooned collapsed. Amu's eye's widened, the tear's formed in her eyes dropped.

"N-no..." That's all she said, everything gone, her mother gone.. Everything..was gone.

* * *

_"Everybody can break apart."_

Depression got the best of the young witch. She lifted her hand, it was open. A force of telekinesis blew out, it blasted the mysterious person away, his back impacted the tree harshly; she moved her hand swiftly to the left and right, making him hit each tree repeatedly. She closed her hand and he suddenly dropped on the ground bouncing.

"...Y-your a w-WITCH?'" his vicious yelp pierced through her heart. He tried to get up, but he failed.

"..Yes I am.." Amu said, placing her 2 arms closely to her heart - scrunching it

"Shit.." He screamed. "I THOUGHT THAT OLD WITCH WAS THE ONLY ONE!" His voice grew as he said those words.

Amu simply looked at him,

"Tintuvus Infuriem" She chanted. _'This Person before me created a terrible crime, let this person die of fire. For his eternal burning commence!' _Chapter: 9 Index: 14 Section: 55 The scorching ritual.

Then Fire lit up, scorching the man. He was yelping, and screaming - it was no help.

He then... Died... His body was scorched, into ash. A the new born witch crying once again, she then turned to the back, looking at the collapsed hut...

"I've got to go to the city.." Amu said, wiping her tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hey! Well Strawberry Witch is now a story! Thank you for your reviews! Thank you all!**

_**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara does not belong to me in any way!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Start of a new life!**

* * *

_"Life breaks away, everyday"_

The Witch was said to create a catastrophe every step of the way, but as the lonely witch walked through the woods; she was obviously lost.

"What.. Hmm.." Amu was confused, she never really stepped out of the hut; when her mother was alive or not.

"This is so confusing..." Amu continued, she thought of something!

"Rivera Dillus.." She chanted. Chapter: 4 Index: 17 Section: 34

The pathaway sigil, it showed a streak of light showing pathaways to the nearest city.

She thought it was just simple; or cheating. But all she could ever do is tear up, since she was leaving everything she ever had behind, but she had to ignore it.. She then followed the streak of light.

* * *

_Strawberry Witch_

* * *

It took 1 hour to reach the city, but it wasn't that spontaneous. It was surrounded by a mountain, and paved roads. She was on a route!

She looked down of disappointment, she failed herself. Then a car drove by, then quickly stopped right infront of her.

"..Uhm, are you ok." A person said, the window was rolled down.

"..." She stayed silent, since she never made contact with another person, except the person that destroyed her hut... And burned her mother's corpse.

"..Sweetie, we should take her home.. She doesn't seem okay." A blonde said, looking at a sienna brown haired person. Amu cocked her head to the right, she was confused.

"But babe, we need to get to the vet!" The sienna burnette said, he was looking at her girlfriend with a worried look. Blonde soon sighed, she then looked at Amu.

"Honey, this poor girl is lost. Please have some consideration.." She said, then the burnette sighed.

"Ok fine," The burnette looked straight at Amu, "Well get in." Amu was confused, what did he mean? Well, what can you expect for a witch that never went out... Once.

"Uhm, sweetie. You have to pull the handle.." Blondeys' innocent voice said. Amu was flabbergasted.

"Oh..." Amu said, looking at the handle bar; attached to the car.

Blondey and the burnette blushed, Amu's sweet voice was like butterflies, fluttering in their stomachs.

Amu pulled the handle, and entered the car. She closed it and relaxed herself. But she looked to the left, she saw a brown, black streaked sheperd. She felt an ounce of pain filling her heart. As the burnette was driving, he saw Amu's hand light a green aura..

He leaned to the blonde, "...Utau, I think that is the witch, the Mayor was warning us about." Utau, looked at Kukai when he whispered that statement.

"Kukai, don't judge a book by it's-" She was cut off, when her head was forcefully turned. Her eyes widened, her dog was up and living. Joy filled Utau's heart!

"Kukai, Kukai! Look, look!" Kukai went and hit the breaks, and looked in the back, he was dumbfounded; he saw the dog licking Amu gracefully.

"Your..dog is all better." Amu said, but was pelting with love by the Sheperd.

"Aww coacoa," Utau said, looking at Amu. "Thank you.. Oh and my name is Hoshina Utau, whats yours?" Utau asked, gazing at Amu.

"...My name is Amu... Hinamori Amu..." Amu said, Utau smiled.

"Its nice to meet you Amu." Utau said, she then turned herself around facing the windshield.

Kukai turned to Amu, when he stopped at a stop light. "Yo, my names Souma Kukai. Nice to meetcha, Hinamori!" Kukai said, grinning. Amu looked at them, they seem friendly to her. She smiled, there was atleast someone there for her.

"Nice to meet you... Kukai.." Amu said, her innocent pitch made the burnette blush deep red. But, he was dating someone, though he felt something much more for Amu.. Love at first sight you call it? Though he felt an ounce of pain for falling for another girl.

He pushed down the gas pedal with his left foot, making the car go.

* * *

_Strawberry Witch_

* * *

_"Love may lead to hapiness, but some may lead to a crucial ending"_

"WERE HERE!" Kukai suddenly shouted

Amu was asleep, as while Utau to. Kukai was dumbfounded. He then shook his girlfriend, but looked at Amu's sleeping face.

'She looks so cute...' Kukai thought, he never felt like this - not even with Utau.

"Hmm?" Utau groaned, she looked at Kukai, then to Amu.. "Kukai, you should wake up Amu... And Coacoa." Utau groaned once again. Kukai gratefully did.

Amu's petite body lift's, she looked at her surroundings. It was the frontyard of a mansion!

She scrunched her hand...pain...pain she felt. She has left her mother's corpse scorched, she couldn't ignore it, it was once again that her memories of her mother pervades her mind.

"I can't rebuff.. It.." Amu said, her voice was rasped. That made Utau and Kukai confused.. Rebuff what exactly... They both thought.

It was silent after that, then someone broke it.

"Well! Lets get going.." Kukai said, grinning.

"Yeah we should." Utau said, jumping out of the car.

But the only one not speaking was Amu, she just opened the door and walked out. Coacoa, snuggled her leg. He also was worried for his new bestfriend Amu. Amu placed her hand on Coacoa, petting his head.

"Aww.." Utau yelped. Kukai looked at Amu, he smiled gracefully.

* * *

_Strawberry Witch_

* * *

_"Magic is a gift, hold to much; it may turn oneself to a monster."_

"Well look at what we have here" A blue haired man looked at Utau, Kukai, and Amu. But all he focused was on, was Amu. He simply scanned her.

Her pink silky hair, the red ruffled cape embracing the curves of Amu's jugs. Her long magenta robes, hovering covering her legs, but embraced her curves; also there was ripped silk here and there. But he ignored it, the fact that before him was a sexy pinkette.

"Who's she?" The blue haired man said, Utau glared at him.

"Don't you have someone to pick up and dump?" Utau retorted back, the bluette glared at her. But simply gazed at Amu.

"So whats your name?" Ikuto said, Amu looked at him.

"A-Amu...H-Hinamori Amu.." Amu's pure voice strucked Ikuto's mind. He blushed, but hid himself quickly.

"Oh, well My name is Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto" Ikuto said, he smirked "Do you want to be with me?" Ikuto went up to her, placing his hands on her cheek. He felt a warm feeling, because he was touching her. Then he felt something warm arising from her cheeks. She was blushing.

Then jealousy strucked Kukai, he slapped Ikuto's Arm away.

"What the hell?" Ikuto said, glaring cold eyes to Kukai.

"Don't touch her!" Kukai said, he then left Amuto, with Utau to their room.

Ikuto looked at Amu, Amu looked at Ikuto.. It was soon an Awkward Moment

"W-well? Do you want to stay here or not?" That snapped Amu into the real world. She soon nodded, he rolled his eyes. He then walked up the stairs, and Amu followed.

This was a start of Amu's new life in the city!


	3. Chapter 3

_"Light breaks away, when darkness comes" _

* * *

**Chapter 3: Demented** **Magic**

* * *

_"Angel's break away, Demon's gradually takes it away"_

Magic is a gift, but using it too much; turns you to an ambomination. Thats what her mother said, although it was quite indiffrent of what Amu learned.

Amu was laying on her bed, looking at a book called 'Wicked'; she was actually quite fond of the book, but she was also offended. Well, because its stating that Witches are wicked, and have green skin.

**It was stereotypical**

She looked at the grandfather clock in her room, 6:34 p.m, was what it was pointing at.

_Knock Knock_

Amu got herself up from her bed, and twisted the door knob. It revealed Utau, she was carrying a set of clothes.

"Ah, Amu.. I brought you some clothes, for tomorrow." Utau said, smiling proudly. Amu on the otherhand just stared blankly at the clothes.

"Well, I'll leave it on your dresser. Oh! And Kukai asked if you wanted to come with us to dinner tonight." Utau stated, Amu thought for a second. Then nodded, when was the last time she ate something that wasn't a herb?

"Well, the dinner starts in an hour, so get ready in about 30 minutes k?" Utau said, Amu simply nodded. Utau flashed a smile, and walked out of Amu's room.

Amu looked to her balcony in the back of her room. She slid the door open wide to let the breeze in, then the green tree was holding a blue haired neko on its branch, taking a cat nap.

Amu was astonished to see that, Ikuto then opened his eyes to see the pinkette before him. He smirked.

"Drooling too much? Eh, Amu." Ikuto seductivly said, Amu blushed a tint pink.

"Are..you going to..the dinner tonight?" She said looking down, her bangs covering her eyes. He simply looked at her,

"Do you want me to?" Ikuto said, Amu shrugged. "Well, I was planning on. Though it sounds stupid." He stated, he then jumped on the balcony gate. His 2 feet kneeling,and his 2 hands gripping the gate rather harshly.

"But, aren't you going?" Ikuto leaned on her shoulder, and whispered. She blushed a persimmon red, then nodded. "Then I'll go... It's boring with no one to mess with" He said, with his signature smirk.

* * *

_Strawberry Witch_

* * *

_"Silent night's, leads to an unpleasant nightmare."_

It was 7:00 and the dinner starts at 8, and also she was the only one in the house, Kukai, Utau, and Ikuto gone.

In her room, Amu was changing her outfit, it was a dress Utau left. But she felt something passing by her, a soft cold breeze lifting her hair a little. She was not alarmed, though she ignored it.

Then, she felt something cutting her, it was not visible, but painful. She winced in pain - excruciating pain, then blood randomly oozed out, her eyes widened. She looked outside, a dark figure was standing outside the mansion. It seemed to be a female, since it was wearing a poofy dress.

"Asdafe" She chanted. Green aura was circulating on the palm of her hand, healing the pain, but it was blocked out. She looked at the dark figure, it hand was lifted. Demented Magic...

'_Demented Magic, a study of emotional fears, and also pain. To hurt one another._'

Her mother told her that, it was the kind of magic she was avoiding. But she had no choice, she looked out the window, the dark figure disapeared. She turned herself around, and their it was.

A face so sweet and pure, but a personality of the devil. The face resembled of her mother, scared she was; it had a mark on her though, on the body's forehead. It had slashes, and an eye in the middle of it.

"Ristost VexDash" The person said, lifting her arm forcing a telekinetic force pushing Amu, banging herself onto her closet. She rubbed her back, tears of fright came bashing out.

"Ristos Inforium Mastas faras!" Amu chanted, the blazing fire wall. It flamed around the person, setting her a blaze.

"Amu, why?" The person said, then Amu was strucked.

* * *

"M-mom...?" Amu said quietly, she slashed her hands forcing the fire to stop. She ran to Midori and hugged her, Midori hugged back.

"Ah, you poor child, what are you doing with these mortal's?" Midori said, but Midori had a devilish smile. It wasn't like her, she'll never call human's a mortal. Amu knew that already.

"Yume husto rox" She chanted, glistening wind chimed through the silent night, as furious the wind grew stronger and stranger. 'Midori' looked around

"**What the fuck did you do?! You fuckin stupid child!"**' Her voice spilled with demonic, and manifestation, which scared Amu. 'Midori's' body ripped apart, it was a transformation spell. Since it was marked with a seal.

It was a demon, taken possession of her mother's form. Amu's eyes, welled up with tear's. Why trick her?

"Holuy rimposet" She chanted, a blast of holy surge came from the palm of her hand, burning the demon. The demon screamed in agony, as it's disintegrating in thin air.

It was done, the menacing terror has been scorched. As awful, as did her mother. Her eyes were cold, expressionless.

Then the door fluttered open, showing a worried bluette.

"Amu, where the hell were you?" Ikuto shouted, she stared at him with depressing eyes. He was confused, why is she sad?

"Ikuto...don't leave...tonight.." Amu quietly said, her voice was soft but luckily he could hear her. He nodded.

He hugged her until the silent night ends. He cuddled with her on the bed, as they fell to a deep slumber.

* * *

_Strawberry Witch_

* * *

_"Morning drives the darkness away, but some may linger."_

Kukai, entered the room. He dropped the tray of food, seeing Ikuto cuddling with Amu. Kukai's jealousy got the best of him.

"HEY!" He yelled, waking Amuto up.

"What the hell Kukai," Ikuro looked at Kukai, his eyes drooping. "Whats up with the food on the ground?" Ikuto said. Kukai grinned, scratching the back of his head, rather rashly.

"Eh, the door hates me." Kukai said, it made the tired bluette chuckle. While Amu was staring down at the sheets, as tears welled up. She did something awful... B-but it was an impersonator... She sucked it up, forcing the tears aback.

"Hinamori, whats wrong?" Kukai said, he went close to her. Ikuto was jealous obviously.

"N-n...othing..." Amu said, looking away from Kukai. Kukai felt worried, why? Guessing...

**Kukai and Ikuto is inlove with Amu... But you know what they say. All ends with love and war, but... Jealousy may struck again.**

**Chapter 4: Outrageous Sins**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Outrageous Sin.**

* * *

_Strawberry Witch_

* * *

"_Sunshine, is a sign of happiness._"

Kukai, and Ikuto was currently inside Amu's room. Glancing around the room, was Ikuto.

"Amu, listen.." Ikuto said, he placed his head on the pillow. Amu looked at Ikuto. He chuckled slightly, looking at the cute questionable pinkette.

"Do you want to go to dinner tonight, just to make up of what happened last night?" Ikuto asked, Kukai fumed.. In the inside... Amu looked at Kukai, then to Ikuto. She nodded, Ikuto smirked.

"But... Can Kukai come?" Amu said, looking at Kukai. He smiled, scratching his back. Ikuto secretly glared at Kukai, then Kukai secretly glared back. Then Ikuto sighed.

"Fine." Ikuto said, he laid down on the pillow, he then fell asleep. He didn't notice what Amu done, that shocked Kukai... she smiled... Kukai was jealous, how come Amu smile for Ikuto. But what was he thinking? He's dating Utau, but Amu's smile, and personality was waayy more different then Utau's.

"A-Hinamori, I don't think I can make it to dinner tonight." Kukai stated, his hair blocking his eyes. Amu was confused. Kukai looked at Amu, he chuckled, as the pinkette got even more confused.

"Wow... your cute when your confused, well I have a soccer game to attend with Utau" Kukai said, Soccer was obviously the one thing on his mind right now. Even though he wanted to stay with Amu, his heart was racing.

But, her reaction was simple, she just nodded.

"Ok...But.. I'll bring you back... some food..." Amu quietly said, cautious of Ikuto's 'Cat Nap'. Kukai shook his head.

"Nah, Hinamori. Me and Utau will eat stadium food. SO! Just have some fun." Kukai said, which made Ikuto wake up. Ikuto sat up, and scratched the back of his head.

"What the hell" Ikuto was grumpy. Which made Kukai scoff.

"Simply annoying." Kukai stook his tongue out as he said that.

"Simply an asshole." Ikuto retorted. Amu, did the unthinkable... Giggle.

* * *

_Strawberry Witch_

* * *

_"A sign of hope, lies in which the Angel's of judgment seeks."_

Ikuto and Kukai blushed. When Amu just giggled, it was peaceful, not a raving banchee.

"Well... I should clean up the food..." Kukai said, breaking the moment. Amu, cocked her head, then looked to the ground. In a distance, there was cereal & milk splattered all over the floor.

"Heh... sorry Amu.." Kukai scratched the back of his head. Amu, just laid herself down.

"Well, Amu.. you want something else to eat?" Kukai asked. He was still giving that silly grin of his. She nodded, slightly.

"No, Kukai I'll get her something. Just Clean up." Ikuto said, annoyance was a common source in his tone. When he walked out, Kukai mocked him. Amu, giggled once again.

"Sorry for the mess again, Hinamori." He said, wiping the floor with a unused papertowel. Amu was gazing at the working burnette, then she shook her head.

"Hey, we should get you enrolled in a school." Utau suddenly popped up. Amu jumped slightly, while Kukai chuckled.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Kukai had excitement driven in those words. Amu was confused, what's school?

"...What's school?..." Amu cocked her head to the right, in confusion. Utau and Kukai was dumbfounded. Well, the young witch had never stepped foot outside. She never spoke, but only in her secret language, that's how she knows some english words. (A/N: Heads up, they're all in America, California!)

She know's how to read books, because of constant readings of Alchemy, Spells, grimoires, and all sorts of witchcraft.

"Uh... School is a place where you learn, before and present time.

Math: Works with numbers and equations

English: Learn about before and know Literatures and Folklores

Science: Studying chemical reactors, and life

History: Learn about all the great and disastrous wars and context sequences." Utau explained thoroughly. It was coherent to Amu's head now; she was also intrested in the subjects: Science, and English.

"Oh, I know where you can go..." Utau said, in excitement. "To Seiyo High!" Utau shouted, as if on cue a bluenette raided Amu's room.

"She's going to Seiyo?" Ikuto asked, panting in between word's. Utau nodded, Kukai pumped his fist in the air. He looked at Amu, as if Utau was lying; Amu nodded. He chuckled slightly.

They were All excited for her to go to their school.

* * *

_Strawberry Witch_

* * *

_"Sticks and Stones breaks your bones. And Words will hurt you."_

It has been 5 weeks, Utau successfully enrolled Amu into their school.

"Well, Amu it's your first day!" Utau jumped, making her voice a little jumpy. Amu giggled, looking at Utau.

"Oh! We should get you some clothes... well! we don't have time, so I'll let you borrow some." Utau said, Amu nodded. Though she had some clothes, Utau gave her. Before she has been attacked by an impersonation of her mother.

"Utau... It's ok... I have some clothes." Amu said, quietly.

"Ok!" Utau said, quietly trying not to wake up the boys. "Well, You should go change." Utau said. Amu nodded slightly.

* * *

Amu came out of the bathroom, Utau's eyes widened. Amu, looked...beautiful.

A plain black tee, with a white superman emblem. Dark blue denim jeans, embracing each perfect curves around her waist, and Utau's black cookie monster jacket covering her bare arms. She looked perfect; but most of all her long thigh length pink hair flowing.

Kukai walked down the stairs, then saw the most beautiful thing ever; Amu. He started to drool, and he blushed. Utau, looked at Kukai.

"Hey, you want something to eat?" Utau said, Kukai shook his head. Amu's figure fed his hunger. "Ah, Alright." Utau giggled. How dense she is, Kukai obviously loves Amu, but she never ever seen that.

"Utau, where is my-" A bluenette was cut off by Amu's figure, He blushed aswell. Then a perverted smirk arose.

"Amu, where were you? Why weren't you in my bed last night? I missed you." Ikuto smirked, as he said those perverted words. Amu blushed crimson red, Ikuto chuckled pervertedly, walking close to Amu, trapping her. His cologne lingered itself in Amu's nose.

"Ikuto... We have to go...to school.." Amu said, looking away at Ikuto's blue ocean eyes. He chuckled once again, then nodded.

"Ikuto, you fuckin perverted asshole." Kukai whispered, when he walked past Ikuto; he scoffed slightly.

"Well we should get going" Utau said, breaking the silent moment. Amu nodded, getting out of Ikuto's grasp. She walked with Utau.

* * *

They made it to school, Amu looked around the place. Wind recoiling her hair aback, beautiful pavings, elegant structure. She was flabbergasted at the grand structure, they call a school. Amu looked at the school's sign, 'Seiyo High' it said.

"You like?" Ikuto husky voice strucked her ears, she nodded. "I'm glad." Ikuto said, then they walked inside the structure. Amu was taken aback, the inside was also beautifully done: nice paved flooring, good looking boys and girls, and air conditioning.

"OMFG IKUTO'S HERE!" A girl shouted, Amu cocked her head, then looked at Ikuto. Ikuto looked back at Amu.

"Don't worry this happen's everyday." Ikuto said, Amu just looked at him. He blushed, she looked cute. A mob of girls ran towards Amuto's direction.

"Tsukiyomi-kuun~" Ikuto's face went pale. A red haired banshee appeared, and the banshee gasped at the sight of a pink beauty.

"Tsukiyomi kun, who is this...this thing?!" The banshee pointed, while saying hurtful words. Amu looked down, Ikuto was now worried.

"Baby, this is just a friend, she's a temporary visitor."

"She'll be gone in no time." The words strucked her ears, Amu's heart been torn apart even more.

His heart throbbed when he said those hurtful words. Amu looked at Ikuto, her honey golden eyes peirced through Ikuto's heart even more, she was hurt; also Ikuto. Ikuto stroked Saaya's cheek (A/N: Ew...I barfed a little.)

"Don't worry." He said, he pecked her lips and force a smile. Which made Saaya blush. Amu looked down, then walked away. As she walked to her first class, (A/N: Her schedule has been mailed!) English, in D- 102.

With Ikuto, he was devastated as he seen Amu just walked off. Then he ran to catch up to her, and he did; he hugged her from the back of her. Amu was stunned,

"Don't leave..." Ikuto said, placing his head on her shoulder.

"But..didn't you say I was...just a guest...?" Amu said, tears rising.. "And, I would leave soon..." Amu whispered, his heart was about to be ripped apart. He forced her to turn around, his grip was Tight.

"Amu... I'm sorry.." Ikuto whispered, hugging her like there is no tomorrow.

"..." Silence, silence their was. The hall was empty. The bell strucked the silent moment; but they stayed there,

"...Amu... I love you..." Ikuto whispered. Amu's eyes widened,

* * *

_Flashback._

_Yelling arosed from mother's room, I was scared. They started again, My mother came out of the room, I looked at her, she looked back. Her eyes calmed, _

_"Oh, my dear Amu.." My mother whispered, hugging me tightly. My father forcefully opened the door, _

_"FUCKIN BITCH!" My father yelled, I looked down. _

_Then...thats all I remember..._

* * *

_"Outrageous sins, lies in a witch."_

**"Love you..."** Was repetitive in her mind. Ikuto, leaned to her... They kissed... Passionatley. Ikuto was enjoying it, but not Amu.. She was stunned, her eyes widening.

"Riotus Aurora.." She chanted in her mind,

Chapter: 4 Index: 7 Section: 45 Blow away chant. It forcefully pushed Ikuto away. His eyes widened, how? He thought. She then quickly run.

While she pasts by objects, they die or rust. A magic vested in her, thats what her mother passed on.

_"Outrageous Magic, when attitudes, or emotional feelings been tempered by past or present. Said to destroy or kill anything, with an anonymous aura."_

She was crying, her eyes swollen. Why... Why? She felt her heart been ripped apart, same as her mother once did. ... But worst of all...

**She liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Taste of Evil**

* * *

_Strawberry Witch_

* * *

_"Evil Entities strikes at Midnight." _

Amu was currently in the bathroom, crying. That kiss... She place her hands on her lips where Ikuto kissed, she couldn't be with him... Then a figure appeared infront of her.

"Amu... My sweet Amu." A glowing figure held Amu's pale hands. Amu looked at the figure,

"Amu, that boy, that blue haired boy. He's telling the truth, that he loves you; but something or someone that is holding you aback from the affection he gives." A sweet loving voice stated, Amu looked at her, like if she's lying.

"Oh dear Amu, he does. I can see that in his eyes." The figure said, then the figure took shape of a young purple haired girl.

"Destiny...?" Amu whispered, The one named Destiny smiled.

"Yes, Amu it's me Destiny..." Destiny said, she landed on the tiles of the bathroom floor. Amu grabbed her hand, then pulling her in a hug.

"I... Missed you..." Amu whispered, Destiny smiled once again. "I thought you...died.." The word Amu said, 'Died' stunned Destiny but she shook it off.

"Well, I did." Destiny simply said, shrugging it off. Amu, looked at her in shock; Destiny simply smiled. "Your mother's magic helped me, before she...well died.." Destiny continued.

"..." Amu stayed quiet, Destiny looked at her.

"Your mother, was a great powerful witch. She'll always be with you." Destiny placed her hand on Amu's heart. Amu stared blankly at Destiny.

* * *

_"Darkness Drives one to berserk"_

Amu and Destiny walked out of the bathroom. Then Destiny started to glow, Amu looked at Destiny in confusion.

"...What's happening...?" Amu asked, Destiny gave her a smile.

"You don't have to worry... I just... Used Projecting Magic, I'm being force to wake up... I'll see you soon.. Amu." Then Destiny disappeared, vanishing. Amu blinked, almost petrified of the vanishment.

"AMUU!" A energetic, hyper tone shouted. Amu looked towards, a burnette was running. She looked at the running burnette as he was making her way. "H-Hey.." The burnette started to pant.

"K-Kukai.." Amu was quite uncomfortable of saying his name, but slightly relieved.,Kukai looked at Amu in disbelief, did she just say his name? He was excited obviously, his cheeks bright red, and a smile plastered on his face.

"H-Hey H-Hinamori.." Kukai said, looking away; also was scratching the back of his messy hair. Ikuto was spying on them... "Oh yeah! Hinamori, you need to go to 1st period! The teacher is getting fumed." Kukai said, Amu looked at Kukai; then nodded.

Kukai grabbed Amu's hand and walked to their first period!

* * *

Ikuto was devastated, looking at Amu and Kukai holding hands... His heart throbbed, why did he say those hurtful stuff infront of Amu? He placed his hand onto his face, lying on the tree.

"Amu.. I'm sorry..." Ikuto whispered in despair, as a soft breeze swept his hair locks.

"Ikuto..." A soft tone said, he turned to the direction of the one who said his name. His eyes widened... It was his sister, Utau.

"What? Here to laugh at my depressing life?" Ikuto's tone was vigorous, which scared Utau; she never seen her brother like this...

"...Ikuto, what happened? Why...are you like this?" Utau asked... Ikuto stared at her, with a cold stink eye. Utau was shocked.

"... Amu..." Ikuto muttered, Utau never heard.

"What was that?"

"AMU" Ikuto yelled, his voice sad but cold. Utau got uncomfortable now, seeing her brother like this. Yes, she's use to him yelling. For godsakes, he had sex like 1,000 times, so she's used to it.

"...Ikuto... What did she do?" Utau looked down, bangs covering her eyes.

"...No not what she did, WHAT I DID TO HER" Ikuto shouted afterwards, looking at Utau with the same stare. It was break, so there was no worries of getting in trouble.

"THEN WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Utau shouted back, retorting the same but twisted Question. His heart stung.

"..I told Saaya...that Amu was...A...temporary visitor, and that She would soon be gone..." Ikuto whispered, but enough to be heard. Utau's anger rose, but suddenly dropped, she too has had a broken heart, but Amu was the cause, not the threat.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_Walking to class, I was... Until I see my boyfriend, walking up to me. _

_"Hey!" I said, smiling at my love life._

_"..Sup.." Kukai whispered, he was fidgeting with his hands. I looked at him, gazing in his green eyes. _

_Is their something wrong? _

_"Whats the matter, Kukai-kun?" I actually used an honorific, I feel uncomfortable though. An unpleasant feeling, like something bad is going to take place._

_"Uh... Utau-chan,... I love you.." Kukai rambled inbetween, "B-but, I-I have feelings for another girl.." That's what shocked me, my eyes welled up with endless tears._

**_H-He has feelings for another girl?_**

_"..Who's this girl you speak of?" My voice cracked, though I ignored it. My attention is on Kukai._

_"...Amu.." He muttered, But I could clearly hear it. My eyes widened, w-why Amu? Of all people._

_She's like a sister to me, b-but Kukai likes her... _

_"...Kukai... Are.. You breaking up with me?" I said, quiet it was._

_"Yes... Please don't hate me Utau.." Kukai whispered, I just nodded. Tears streaming down her face. Then,_

**_He walked away, as if nothing_**_ **happened. **_

* * *

Utau started to cry, but sucked it up. She just gaze at the tree, Ikuto was currently laying on.

"Well," Ikuto's was once again cold.

Suddenly, a dark aura has been sensed by Ikuto's sensitive ears. The dark aura tooken a shape, expanding itself. A demonic looking hand, striked through the expanded vortex.

Utau was tooken aback, scared and frighten she was. Expressionless, Destiny standing in the midst of the field. Her eyes grew wide, when she saw the black vortex.

"I gotta find Amu." Destiny said to herself, she then ran to where Amu was located.

She stopped and look, Amu was sitting right next to Kukai. Destiny took a step forward, and kept on walking to the Pink witch.

"Amu..." Destiny said, poking Amu on her shoulder blade; Amu then turned in a split second.

"There, is something I need to speak with you." Destiny said, then turned her attention to Kukai who was mesmerizing in awe at 2 beautiful girls in front of him. "In private." She growled, which scared Kukai, but made poor Amu confused.

But Amu simply nodded afterwards, looking at Kukai with a cute stare. He nodded, and blushed all at the same time; then he left.

"..Amu, there is something in the school. Terrible, menacing..." Destiny started to ramble, her hands was flopping all over the place.

"...What is it..?" Amu whispered, Destiny just looked at her.

"It's...The Dark Magic lord, Phantasm" Amu's eyes widened, Aghast at this sudden words Destiny spoken of.

"..We need..to get there.." Amu whispered, Destiny nodded in agreement.

Then they scurried off.

* * *

_"Sins are hatred to creatures of any kind."_

A hopeless act, Phantasm's demonic arched ichor slipping down his hands.

"Where, Is Amu Hinamori?" Phantasm's voice was cold, and demonic in every way.

"Errie elavantula yume tost vu!" Phantasm chanted, lifting his hands making Ikuto afloat. His magic was tremendous. Ikuto's eyes widened,

"I don't know.." Ikuto said, even more depressed then before. Phantasm scoffed,

"C'mon, just leave him alone.." Utau said, which caught Phantasm's attention. Then he smirked, coldly.

"Eerie yume vistos canum." His chant, it was dechipered; but in so many cruelty ways. '_The Fools stand before me, leave no trace and no sign of evil. But make that holy surge, be no more and make their heart full of sins! TASTE MY EVIL!_' The advanced spell, to turn one pure, to something fiendish.

Utau's eyes, it was red and black; symbolizing that she's now full of darkness. Her blonde hair, turned into pitch black as the stroke of midnight with no moon shining. Her outfit, turned into a dark lolita dress,

Then it came to her arm, it was demonic: Claws instead of fingers, rough like sandpaper, and full of evil.

Ikuto's eyes widened, was it magic? He never believed in such things. Then Phantasm stared at Ikuto. Chanting the same spell.

Ikuto: His blue eyes turned into a blood shot red, his dark blue hair turned in to pitch black, his outfit was a simple black shirt imprinted 'Evilness' and dark skinny jeans, then he had the same arms as Utau, and was carrying a scythe.

Also known as the 'Forbidden Moon', made by a magician. The scythe was known for its glory power, but terrible magic. So know it bestowed as Ikuto's weapon.

Then, infront of them was Amu. With a shocked face.

* * *

_"Darkness soon emitts on the Earth, as the internal flame burns out."_

"Ahh.. Amu!" Phantasm smiled, demonically. Amu just glared, Phantasm was her mother's brother. And was Amu's uncle, who Midori strictly forbids to see.

"...AMU TU GAH FUM FASTAS!" Phantasm Shouted, 'Amu, YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF THE DEATH OF MY SISTER!' Amu was taken aback.

"Somun fah GAHS DO RUMENDO FUURRONDOS." Her voice rosed every time in that sentence. 'No I wasn't, It was the thought of suicide is what drove her.'

* * *

_Cliffy _


End file.
